


Thunderstorms vs the Denbrough Brothers

by Hiro_Vargas



Series: Big Brother [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Vargas/pseuds/Hiro_Vargas
Summary: Bill and Georgie’s parents are stuck two towns over due to the thunderstorm, leaving twelve year old Bill and six year old Georgie home alone in one of the worst storms of the year.





	Thunderstorms vs the Denbrough Brothers

Bill sighed looking out the window, unable to see their mailbox. He glance down at the check list his mother had made for him.

  * Candles
  * Flashlights 
  * Blankets
  * And be ready to move into the basement if the sirens go off but remember  it floods during heavy rain ~Love Mom



Bill turned back to the living room. "Georgie?" He called out looking around.

"Over here Billy." He called out his usual cheerful voice shaky and scared. Bill walked over peaking under the coffee table where Georgie was hidding.

"Wh-whu-what are you doing?" Bill asked smiling down at him, his smile slipping away when Georgie looked up at him fearfully.

"Billy, the storm is scary, why wont it go away?" He sniffled softly rubbing his eyes. "Bill make the storm go away." Bill stood up a frown on his face as he looked around the room. Bill would go to the ends of the earth for Georgie, but that didn't mean he could control the weather. Bill's eyes lit up however when they landed on the big pile of blankets.

"I-I got an idea. Ju-ju-just hold on." Bill said with a bright smile as he grabbed a lamp setting it under the table with him. He quickly ran over to the dinning room dragging two chairs over. He pulled out the couch cushions placing them in different areas before placing a blanket over the coffee table, frowning when it wouldnt stay on the chairs. 'Maybe Dads wood clamps would work.' Bill thought as he hurried down stairs careful of the small puddle of water forming as he grabbed them.

"Billy!"  Georgie yelled out after a loud clap of thunder, causing panic to fill Bill's chest as he rushed up the stairs.

"Cu-cu-coming Georgie!!" Bill said as he rounded the corner from the kitchen into the living room. Bill smiled at Georgie clipping the blankets to the chair making a canopy. He glanced over at the tv humming softly before deciding against it. He glanced at Georgie who was watching him. "Hu-hu-hows hot ch-chu-choco-o-olate s-s-s-sound?" Georgie smiled brightly nodding his head vigorously as he slowly crawled out of the small blanket fort over to Bill.

"Please Bill!" He said smiling brightly tugging on Bill's pants. Bill smiled leading him to the kitchen.

"O-of course! We c-c-can even hu-have cooki-i-ies!" Georgie smiled brightly and ran over grabbing the kettle for Bill. "Thu-thank you Georgie." Bill smiled filling the kettle with water and placed it on the burner before lighting it. He squated down to Georgie's hieght smiling. "Whu-whu-while were waiting w-want to h-he-help me write a st-story?" Georgie giggled wrapping his arms around Bill's neck.

"Of course Bill!" Bill smiled lifting Georgie up setting him on a chair, before rushing upstairs to grab his notebook.

"Alright Georgie!" Bill said as he walked back in "I thi-think the main ch-characters name sho-should be Georgie~" Georgie gasped nodding his head. Bill smiled and set his notebook on the table before grabbing the cookie jar. The thunder not even registering between the two.

The next morning Zack and Sharon Denbrough couldnt even bring themselves to bring angry when they found their living room a fort and all the cookies gone. All because of Georgie and Bill who were cuddled together inside the fort. Bill leaning against the side of the couch with his head on the arm rest and Georgie in his lap. His head on Bill shoulder nuzzling his neck while his left hand gripped Bill's shirt. Bill's arms were wrapped protectively around Georgie's waist. Neither boys would admit it but they loved the picture their mother had taken before waking them up.


End file.
